Crash My Party
by LauraGarthwait
Summary: Grace Knowles marries Piney Winston after a series of failed marriages and abusive relationships moving Tara directly in the path of Jax Teller.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All of my faithful readers know that I can't focus on one thing for very long. This story is proof of that. While trying to write the next chapter of The Heart of the Matter, this new story popped into my head. It was a fun concept so I just went with it. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading, please review! :)**

"This isn't up for debate. Pack your stuff. Now." Grace shouted in frustration.

Tara folded her arms across her chest and stared at her mother, "are you really going to do this to me again? Make me start another school? Make new friends? Do I have no say in what happens in my own life? You didn't even consult me!" Tears welled up in the young girl's eyes.

"I don't have to consult with you. I'm the adult. You are the child. I'm doing this for you. Now pack your things so we can get out of this hell hole. Don't make me come in here and tell you again." Grace walked out leaving Tara there to pout alone.

Fifteen-year-old Tara Knowles lived with her mother Grace, whom Tara knew was doing the best that she could. Tara's dad died when she was only 9, leaving her mom responsible for taking care of a child with no income, no work history, and no way to make ends meet. She did the only thing she could. She started working as a bartender at the one-niners club house in Oakland. She moved them in with man after man, trying to find someone to love them as much as Tara's father did.

In the six years since her father's death, her mom had remarried three times and was now working on number four. They were moving from Oakland to Charming to live with Piney Winston, a single father and a patched member of the Sons of Anarchy MC.

The ride from Oakland to Charming was quiet. Tara refused to speak to her mom. She was pissed. She wasn't against her mom leaving loser number 3 but she didn't think she had to switch schools and leave all of her friends in the process. They could just get another apartment.

"You will like it in Charming baby." Her mom stated, her tone softer than it had been earlier.

Tara stared out the window, ignoring her mother's attempt to smooth things over.

"We had to leave," Grace persisted, "there was no other option."

"There's always another option, you just always choose the one with a dick that will pay our way."

Grace slammed on the brakes, pulling over to the side of the road. "Is that what you really think? Honestly?"

"If the shoe fits." Tara grumbled.

"Well I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're too pissed off to see that everything I do is for YOU, not me. I want you safe, happy, and have everything you ever dreamed of and we just couldn't have that in Oakland. There was too much violence. I constantly worried about you, and when he hit me that last time I made the choice to get us out."

"So moving us from one gang to another was your solution?" Tara rolled her eyes.

"Piney is different. I know he is. He's kind. He will treat you like his daughter. You will have a brother that will look out for you. According to Piney, the club is all about family and we will be their family, baby. We will have people who will look out for our safety instead of always worrying when the next shoe is going to drop. Please just give it a chance. I promise you, this will be our last move. If things don't work out with Piney, we will stay in Charming regardless. I won't move you again." Grace wiped the tears from her eyes, she wanted Tara on board with this. She hated disappointing her.

"According to Piney, you're just hoping he's not a lying asshole too. Did it ever occur to you that you always fall for the bullshit these men throw at you and we end up in these situations time and time again?"

Grace sobbed. She had put Tara through a lot over the years, and the last thing she wanted was for her daughter to end up resenting her.

Tara's anger softened, "Don't cry mom," Tara squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry I'm being a bitchy teenager. I will give it a try and be as nice as I can."

"Thank you." Grace whispered.

"So the old man's getting remarried huh?" Jax asked.

"Yup," Opie replied, "a lady from O-town with a daughter about our age."

"You doin' okay with it?"

"I don't really have a choice; you know how Pop is when he has his mind set on something."

"Well she must be some woman to get Piney to want to go through the marriage shit again." Jax laughed, "I thought he'd be a permanent bachelor after Mary took off."

"Me too." Opie agreed.

"Have you seen the girl yet? Is she hot?" Jax questioned, tightening the last lug nut on the Impala.

"I've not seen her but if you're smart you won't even try. You know the old man will flip his shit if you mess with her. Ah fuck what am I saying? You're not smart so this is going to get ugly." Opie chuckled.

Jax laughed, "fuck you, shithead. I can't help it the ladies love me."

"Here we are." Grace announced, pulling into a garage.

"Teller-Morrow," Tara read the sign aloud, "I thought you said his last name is Winston?"

"It is. This is the MC's clubhouse." Grace beamed catching sign of Piney walking toward their car. She jumped out of the car and into his waiting arms. "I've missed you." Tara shook her head at their encounter, they were like two teenagers again. PDA and everything. It was gross.

"It's good to see you again, sweetheart." Piney greeted Tara when she climbed out of the car.

"You too." Tara stated, keeping her promise to her mother that she would be give this an honest shot and be pleasant.

"Opie, get over here and meet Tara." Piney gestured to the teenagers that were leaned up against the wall.

One of the boys that was walking over was massive. He was so tall and had a huge build. Her mom must be mistaken about him being the same age as her if he's Piney's son. The blond one was so hot. He was tall and muscular. His muscles stood out underneath his grease stained t-shirt. She really hoped it was not going to be him that's her brother…step brother.

"Damn." Jax stated staring in Tara's direction. "She's sexy as hell. Look at those legs." He admired Tara's slim body, long legs, and the perfect size tits and ass. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about what her porcelain skin looked like underneath all of those clothes.

"I'd prefer not to notice her legs." Opie replied shaking his head, thinking of his soon to be step-sister in a sexual way just seemed wrong on so many levels. He couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful, he just couldn't act on it. Lucky for him, he had Donna to keep his mind off his cute step-sister.

"Boys, this is Tara, and you already know Grace." Piney said. "Tara, this is my boy Opie." He patted the big one the back. "This is Jax Teller; you'll see a lot of him too. Wherever one is, the other ain't too far behind."

"Hi." Tara answered, her eyes landing on Jax.

"Why don't you boys show Tara around for a little bit." Piney ordered.

"Sure thing." Jax answered. "C'mon darlin'." He placed his hand on Tara's lower back ushering her toward the clubhouse.

"This is the main room of the clubhouse. This is where everyone just hangs out. Over there is the bar. Back here are dorm rooms. Bathrooms. Etc." Opie pointed out all of the places he thought she'd need to know about.

"Okay. Cool." Tara answered, uninterested. She wasn't allowed to spend much time at the one-niners club house so she assumed it would be the same here, so she wouldn't need to learn her way around.

The three of them made their way out to the back of the clubhouse, there were picnic tables under big shade trees. "So what's your story?" Jax asked as they sat down.

"I don't really have one. My life is kind of dull." Tara answered.

"Oh come on, everyone has a story. How old are you? Where are you from?" Jax pushed her for answers.

"I'm 15. I'll be 16 next month. I was born and raised in Oakland. My dad died when I was nine. Now apparently we live here. What about you two? What's your story?"

Opie's phone rang, "I'll be back. It's Donna." He stalked off and answered his phone.

"Donna's his girlfriend." Jax explained, Tara nodded in response. "My story isn't much different than yours. I'm 16. I've grown up here. My dad and Piney were best friends, they were in Vietnam together. When they got out they started this club. It's kind of my legacy to take it over when I'm old enough. My old man was killed in a wreck last year and my mom remarried his other best friend who took over the gavel. So believe me when I say, I know how you're feeling."

"Sorry." Tara dropped her head. At least there was someone who understood her pain, even if she wouldn't wish this pain on anyone. "My mom's been married three times since my dad passed. Piney makes number four. Hopefully this is the one that sticks. All I want is for her to be happy…and for my life to not keep getting uprooted. Some stability would be awesome."

"Piney's a good guy. He's always been like a second dad to me. I think you will like him and here."

"I hope so. She's a loser-magnet, so it will be great to break the trend of alcoholics that like to beat up on her."

"Piney doesn't believe in hitting women. None of us do. So that's one worry you can let go of. No one here will hurt either of you."

She felt a sense of relief run through her body. She had been worried, especially since Grace went from one club life to another. None of them had ever hit her, they made crude jokes with their friends about how big Tara's tits were growing or getting an ass on her but they never physically hurt her. They did make her feel extremely uncomfortable nonetheless.

"Sorry about that." Opie muttered, sitting back down beside Jax.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jax asked, biting back a smile. Him and Donna were always fighting.

"She's bitching about me not making it down there to see her, I told her Piney's got me here showing Tara around but she wasn't hearing it."

"You could have gone," Tara stated, "I don't need a babysitter."

"It's cool. Piney will kick my ass if I leave you here alone on your first day." Opie shrugged.

"So let's go. I'll tour the town while you smooth things over with your girl." Tara suggested. She didn't want to complicate his life any more than she had to.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jax agreed.

"Well…" Opie pondered the idea, "I guess that will work. Thanks."

"No problem." Tara replied.

"Bobby, tell the old man when he comes out that we took Tara around to explore the town." Jax ordered.

"Will do." Bobby smirked at the authority in the boy's voice. He was obviously trying to impress this girl. He was always a cocky little shit though so it didn't surprise him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Donna placed her hands on her hips demanding an answer.

"I already told you," Opie gasped in frustration, "the old man has us showing her the ropes." He gestured toward Tara.

"So spending time with another girl is more important than spending time with me?" She narrowed her eyes at him, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Of course not." He held her hands, "I'm here now so can we just drop it. Please."

"Fine." She agreed. "I'm Donna." She said finally acknowledging Tara's presence.

"Tara." She answered, trying to figure why Opie stayed with someone so whiney. It would annoy the hell out of her.

"Well…you guys have fun. Text me when you're done making up." Jax smirked.

"It'll be awhile." Donna flashed him her grin.

"Oh, Tara…please don't tell Piney about this. I'm not in the mood to hear him bitch about leaving you to hook up with my old lady." Opie requested.

"No worries. Do your thing. I'm not a rat." She waved him off.

"I think we're going to get along great." Donna smiled at her.

"Don't count on it drama queen." Tara muttered under her breath not quite low enough for Jax to miss. He choked back a laugh.

"So where are we going? I figure it has to be somewhere that it won't get back to Piney that I'm not with Opie. Any ideas?" Tara questioned, hoping he didn't mention what she had just said. They were all friends and she didn't want to piss anyone off this early in her arrival.

"Good point," Jax concurred, "let's just hang out here in the back yard. I don't have my bike or I'd take you to Lodi for some food."

"Sounds good." She followed him around the house. "So when do you take over the club?"

"I can Prospect when I'm 18, I'm trying to talk Clay into letting me and Opie do it sooner since we're guaranteed to get in. I would like to skip Prospecting all together but I don't think the club will go for that. I have to Prospect for a year and then I'll be a patched member. It will all go from there. When Clay steps down, I should be next in line." She watched his eyes light up talking about joining the club, she didn't think until his blue eyes could get any more beautiful until that moment.

"What does a Prospect do exactly?" She had a pretty good idea from the little bit of time she was at the one-niner club house but she wanted to keep him talking about something he loved.

"All of the shit work that no one else wants to do." He laughed, "it could be anything from cleaning the toilets to assisting in club business."

"Eww, I'm guessing cleaning the toilets of a bunch of guys can get pretty messy."

"Yeah. Especially with Bobby. He clogs them up all the time. A Prospect found a thong in one that somehow got flushed, shit was everywhere. Literally. It was fuckin' nasty." He laughed harder and wrinkled his nose in disgust at the thought.

"Gross." She laughed with him.

"Yup." He agreed.

"Well I hope things work out the way you want them to and you guys don't have to clean too many nasty toilets." She smiled at him.

"Me too."

"What kind of things do you like to do?" He questioned, wanting to learn more about her.

"Read mostly or write. I write in a journal at the end of every day or whenever the mood strikes me. I started after my dad passed, mostly then it was just pictures but it's something that has stuck with me. I know I'm a big nerd." She blushed.

"Not at all," he grinned, "well maybe a little." He laughed when she shoved his shoulder. "Nah, I think it's cool you write. I do it too." He pulled out a small notebook from his back pocket and showed it to her.

"Hmm… I didn't peg you for a writer." She admitted, impressed with the new information.

"What did you peg me for?"

"Well… honestly, I don't know. I haven't really had time to think about it. I think it's awesome that you write too. Some of my friends used to make fun of me for it. Call it my diary…etc… not that I cared though. Writing has always been my escape or my therapist." She chuckled. "Does that sound stupid?"

"Nope. It keeps stuff from getting too bottled up. It's a release. I'm the same way." He never shared these private details of his life with anyone…especially chics… but he found it extremely easy to talk with this one.

"Exactly," she nodded in agreement, "I've noticed if I get busy and don't write for a couple of days I get kind of bitchy and don't even mean to, so I've made it a priority to take the time to at least write a little bit."

"I bet you are a nerd though," he teased, "you probably get straight A's and shit huh?"

"I got a B once," she shrugged, "but they let me do extra credit to bring it up because I had the flu and was out for a few days. I bet you're really smart but have the bad boy/outlaw rep to protect so most of the time you don't let people see how smart you really are."

"Am I that transparent?" He winked. He was impressed that she had observed so much this quickly.

"Just good at reading people, I guess." She shrugged.

"So what was your read on the drama queen?" He laughed.

Tara's face turned scarlet red, she had been hoping he was laughing at something totally different and not her off handed murmur about his best friend's girlfriend. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Why are you sorry? I thought it was hilarious. She is a drama queen, but she's cool. You'll like her once you get to know her."

"Maybe. I've always been better friends with guys rather than girls. I can talk to guys. Girls and their whining annoy the shit out of me. I'm not against having friends that are girls…I just…I don't know; I've never liked the damsel-in-distress attitudes some of them get anytime they want a guy to show them attention. I'm more of a straight up this is how it is, if you like me cool…if not the hell with you type of girl. There's no need for all of the fussing and fighting over petty shit just to make up. I see it as if you want sex…just have sex…why bring all of the extra drama and bullshit into the mix. I've never been in love though so maybe I just don't understand yet."

Jax stared at her in amazement. She thought more like a guy than a chic and it was hot. He was definitely intrigued with this girl for something more than getting into her pants, although that was still weighing heavy on his mind.

"What?" She asked and he realized he was just staring at her.

"Nothing. You are just different than practically every girl I've ever met." He replied.

"Is that a bad thing?" She questioned, most guys didn't like the fact that she had a take no shit attitude, but she refused to be her mother and let men or people in general walk all over her.

"Nope. Not at all darlin'."

"So I wanted to apologize for my bad first impression." Donna announced when her and Opie made their way outside. "I'm sorry. It's been a long day and I just needed my man."

"It's cool. Don't worry about it." Tara reassured her.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Opie asked.

"Just talking, waiting on you two nymphos." Jax replied.

"You didn't want to show her around while we were busy?" Donna squinted her eyes in confusion. She thought the whole point of them hanging out was to show her around.

"She pointed out that if you didn't want someone to see us and tip Piney off about you bailing to hook up with your girl we might ought to stay out of sight." Jax countered.

"Good point." Opie nodded.

"That's what I said." Jax smirked. "She's pretty smart."

"Pretty smart? Boy please…I'm a genius." Tara giggled and threw her hands up in mock surrender, "Just kidding."

The group laughed with her. At least she has made some friends here, that would make this a hell of a lot easier as long as everything works out with her mom and Opie's dad.

Donna tagged along as they took Tara on the tour of the town. Charming is a relatively small town so it didn't take long to show her all of the key points. Jax made a mental note to take her on the bike and show her some of his favorite spots outside of town soon.

"Hey kids," Grace, Piney, and Gemma greeted the teenagers when they made their way back to TM, "how did it go?"

"Fine," Tara answered, "it's a nice town."

"What all did you guys do?" Piney interrogated them, Tara wondered if he already knew what was up.

"They showed me around, introduced me to Donna so I'd have a female friend to confide in." Tara lied…sort of…everything she said was true except for the reason Donna was with them now.

"Good." Piney accepted her answer.

"We're gonna head to the house soon to get settled. Are you ready?" Grace beamed. Tara could see the excitement rolling off of her.

"Sure." Tara agreed. "Thanks for hanging out with me. I had fun."

"Me too." Donna answered giving Tara a genuine smile. She hoped the two really could be friends. Donna didn't have many friends. Most of the girls hated her because she was dating the future VP of the MC and she hated them because they were always trying to sleep with her man. She didn't have to worry about Tara though, considering she was going to be his sister. That made her the perfect best friend.

"Anytime darlin'." Jax crooned.

"So how do you like things here?" Grace asked once Piney went off into the kitchen to have a beer.

"So far they're not bad." Tara admitted, "Opie, Jax, and Donna are nice."

"I'm so glad you like it." Grace squealed with delight. "I told you, you would."

"Yeah. Yeah." Tara waved her off, sticking her tongue out.

"Opie's friend seemed to like you…" Grace pulled out one of Tara's shirts from the suitcase and refolded it, placing it in a drawer, "he kept referring to you as darlin'."

"He probably couldn't remember my name." Tara stated but she couldn't hide contain her blush.

"I doubt that's the reason." Grace smirked and continued helping Tara unpack her bag, "I think things are going to work out this time baby."

"If this is what you want, mom, then I support you. One hundred percent. You know that."

"I know sweetheart. You've always been my biggest supporter when it should have been the other way around. Sometimes baby, I think it was you who took care of me all these years."

"It's okay, we're in this together." Tara agreed.

"Yes we are." Grace wrapped her arms around Tara's neck, "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I've got this. Go spend some time with your fiancé before you're officially an old married couple."

"Watch it, I'm not old." Grace chuckled and wagged her finger at Tara.

"That's a matter of opinion." Tara smirked, feeling thankful to be on good terms with her mom again.

"Brat." Grace shook her head smiling as she made her way back out to Piney.

"You know you love me." Tara called out.

"With all my heart." Grace confirmed.

"It's hotter than hell out there," Tara complained, "why didn't you guys decide to have an indoor wedding? With air conditioning."

"Did you see how beautiful the landscape is out there…all of those beautiful wildflowers. I couldn't pass up a chance to get married in such a gorgeous location."

"Yeah, I saw them. They're pretty, but the heat index of 110 degrees…not so much."

"Stop bitching. Help me into my dress."

Tara rolled her eyes playfully, "when your lady business gets sweaty and smelly before your honeymoon, remember this conversation."

"I'll keep it mind. Thanks for the tip." Grace chuckled. "So how do I look?"

"You're beautiful, Mom." Tara smiled and snapped a picture.

"Let me get one of the two of you." Gemma offered, coming into the room to make sure Grace didn't need anything.

"That would be great, thank you." Grace replied.

"Say cheese." Gemma ordered.

"Cheese." Tara and Grace said in unison, both beaming at the camera.

"Beautiful." Gemma handed the camera back to Tara. "They're almost ready for you."

"Okay, we're all good." Grace smoothed out her dress.

"By the power invested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Have at it." The preacher announced.

The crowd cheered and whistled as Piney kissed his new bride.

"You look beautiful." Jax whispered as he escorted Tara to the reception area.

"Thank you." She grinned.

"I guess you're officially stuck with me now…sis…" Opie chuckled.

Tara hadn't been expecting any of them to accept her into their lives so fast. It felt as though she had known them her whole life instead of only a day. She still thought her mom should have had a longer engagement but she wouldn't trade her mom's pure bliss in this moment for anything in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't an easy adjustment for Tara living with two new people. She had found herself in worse situations than this on more than one occasion, but it was still awkward sharing a bathroom with two men, usually three since Jax spent more time at the Winston's house than he did at his own. Although it was nice to have people her own age to pass the time with.

"What's your plans tonight?" Donna questioned sitting down in the office chair in the corner of Tara's room.

"You're looking at them." Tara answered, looking up from the book in her hands. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"Judy Sullivan is having a back to school bash while her parents are out of town. Wanna come with me? Opie thinks any party that isn't club related is lame and I don't wanna go by myself." Donna stated.

"Sure. Why not?" Tara replied, placing a bookmark in her book and laying it on her nightstand. She didn't have anything better to do and as long as Donna don't start that petty drama-queen shit it should be fun.

"Awesome." Donna squealed.

"What are you so damn happy about?" Opie stood by Tara's door with Jax behind him.

"Nosey." Donna giggled. "Tara is going with me to the back to school party since _someone_ refused to go."

"Who wants to celebrate going back to school?" Jax asked plopping down on Tara's bed.

"Especially with Judy and her crowd." Opie agreed pulling Donna up so she could sit in his lap.

"Free booze." Donna winked.

"We get all of the free booze we want at the clubhouse. So why go to a lame ass party to get it?" Opie countered.

"Maybe _some of us_ get tired of doing the same old thing every damn day. You wanna hang out at the clubhouse with all of those nasty crow-eaters…FINE…but count me out. I want to have fun. Real fun. Besides, Tara should get to meet some kids our age."

"You better get used to hanging out at the clubhouse if you want to be an old lady when I patch in. We'll be there every day." Opie answered. He really got tired of her distaste for the club sometimes.

"Exactly. That's why I don't want to do it every day now. I'm taking advantage of my free time now."

Tara watched the two of them going back and forth with a smirk on her face. Jax wasn't kidding about them constantly arguing. She couldn't blame Donna for this though, she definitely wouldn't want to spend every minute of her day at the clubhouse.

"Well…" Opie stated, "you have fun. You won't catch my ass there."

"Me either." Jax laughed. "Those girls are hot but their voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard."

"I will." Donna answered smugly. "Come on Tara, let's head that way. It should be starting soon."

"Bye boys." Tara smiled. She could sense Opie's discomfort with Donna leaving without him but too stubborn to give in and go along with her.

It didn't take Tara long after arriving to the party to figure out why Jax and Opie were so against coming along.

"Oh hi, Donna. You uh…came. I didn't think you would." The girl smirked. Tara didn't like her condescending tone, the protective side of her wanted to smash the girl's pretty little face in.

"Of course I came Judy. You did invite me after all." Donna grinned but narrowed her eyes. Tara was happy that she wasn't completely oblivious to the fact that she wasn't really wanted here.

"You know you're always welcome. Where's Jax? I figured he and Opie would come along." Judy and her minions looked around the room.

"They didn't come." Donna answered.

"See, I told you." One of the other girls whispered, "you shouldn't have invited this loser. Jax didn't even come and now we have to deal with her."

"Yeah. Nerd Alert." Another one giggled.

Tara felt her blood boil. She hated girls like this. They hadn't even noticed her standing there and usually she would have kept it that way but they weren't even pretending to be nice to Donna anymore.

"Come on Donna, let's get out of here. The boys were right; this party is lame."

Their eyes flashed to Tara, "who the hell are you anyways?" Judy questioned.

"I'm Donna's friend, Opie's step-sister, and the girl Jax doesn't think is lame, unlike you bitches." Tara smirked at them when their mouths dropped open.

"Don't listen to this bitch, Judy. Jax digs you." One of the minions behind her friend rolled her eyes in Tara's direction.

Tara bit back a smile, "He digs you? Any of you? I must have just imagined that he refused to come to a party with free booze and food then. Oh wait," she looked around the room. "Nope, not imagination. Come on Donna, let's go see what the boys are up to, they were smart not to come to this snooze fest." Tara pulled Donna out the door.

"I can't believe you did that." Donna shook her head in amusement.

"I'm sorry…why did you even want to go there? With them? They are stuck up bitches." Tara questioned.

"I don't know. A part of me always wondered what it would be like to be popular." Donna answered with a shrug.

"If being popular turns you into that…then I'm glad I'm not popular. Being mean and bullying someone for no good reason just make popularity unappealing to me. You should set your friends standards higher."

"You were kind of mean back there." Donna tilted her head, grinning at Tara.

"They deserved it. I didn't say a word until they started being a bitch to you and it was clear you weren't going to stand up for yourself. So I did for you. I won't apologize for that."

"Well I appreciate it. Sometimes I think I want something more than the direction than Opie is going. The club has some good qualities. Their sense of family is unparalleled. But, it has a downside to. One that I'm not sure I'm comfortable with." Donna sat down on a park bench they walked to before heading back to Tara's.

"I'm familiar with club life. Not with the SONS obviously but with a different one. So if this one is anything like that one, I understand. I can't see myself ever being romantically involved with a member of any club." Tara agreed.

"The illegal activity. I mean, I don't know exactly what they are into but some of them are just getting back from a year long prison sentence. So the constant worry if Opie will be sent to prison or die doing club shit. I just don't know if I can handle it. I want to have other contacts just in case. Ya know?" Donna dropped her head.

"I understand but those girls back there." Tara shook her head, "they're not your friends. They made it clear the only reason they invited you was for Jax. You don't need people like that in your life. Do what you want obviously and I'm sorry if I ruined your chance of getting in with them but my temper gets the best of me sometimes."

"No, don't be sorry." Donna answered. "You're right. Thanks for opening my eyes. I'm so glad you moved here. One more thing, please don't mention my thoughts on the club. Opie and I disagree so much, sometimes I think he's just waiting on a reason to leave me and I don't want him knowing anything about my worries of the future."

"My lips are sealed." That was one thing no one ever had to worry about, Tara revealing confidential information was just not who she was. She could keep it a secret, probably better than anyone.

The girls made their way back to the house to find Jax and Opie watching a movie.

"How was the party?" Opie asked.

"Lame." The girls answered in unison.

"Told ya." Opie winked.

"You did." Donna admitted, "sorry I didn't listen." She nuzzled her nose against his.

"You never do." Jax chuckled. "What about you? You didn't meet anyone interesting."

"Nah," Tara smiled, "but I'm sure I made a great first impression."

"They didn't know what to think of you." Donna laughed.

"What did you do?" Opie asked and Jax tilted his head with a smile waiting on the answer.

Donna and Tara told them exactly what had happened and what was said.

"Wish I could have been a fly on the wall in that room." Opie laughed. "She probably ruined your chance of getting laid."

"It's okay. I don't think I could have made it past her incessant talking anyways." Jax shrugged. He wouldn't normally be talking about hooking up with another chic while a girl he was interested in was in ear shot but he made a promise to Opie, he wouldn't try anything with Tara…as much as he wanted to.

"Oh, I'm sure if you offer she'll take you up on it." Tara winked, disregarding the jealousy building up inside of her just at the thought of him with someone else.

She knew she had feelings for him. He had some kind of internal magnet that attracted girls to him. She refused to act on it. They would be friends. He was becoming one of her best friends, especially since he was one of the few teenagers she actually knew around here. She didn't want to mess their friendship up. So she would keep her feelings to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**First Day of Sophomore Year**

Tara felt oddly content for it being the first day of another new school. At least this time she wasn't completely alone.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you, baby?" Grace questioned again. She loved the idea that Tara felt comfortable enough to do this alone but had to admit she missed the days that Tara begged her not to leave her side.

"I'm good. Opie will be with me." Tara ate the last of her breakfast her mom insisted she eat.

"Yeah…" Grace answered, "but I really think I should go with you. At least until you get signed in at the office."

"Mom, I love you but I'm going into 10th grade, I don't need my mom to escort me. That would be humiliating. Besides you've already signed all of the necessary transfer papers and I'll bring the others you need to sign home with me."

"She'll be okay, Gracie. Let the girl expand her wings and fly." Piney added, giving Tara a wink.

"Thanks." Tara mouthed with a smile.

Piney nodded in response.

"Fine. You're right. You're too old for mom." Grace pouted.

"I'm never too old for my mom," Tara hugged her gently, "just too old for you to escort me to school like I'm still in 1st grade." Tara kissed her cheek and grabbed her backpack off the chair. "Opie, if you make me late on my first day I'm going to kick your ass." She called out.

"Language." Grace scolded pointing her finger at her daughter.

"Pick your battles mom. It's just a word. Be thankful I'm not doing drugs or sleeping around." Tara replied. "OPIE!" She shouted again.

"Coming. Damn. Untwist your panties it's just school, what's the rush?" Opie grabbed a biscuit and a piece of fried bologna off the table and followed Tara out the door. "

Grace smiled at the two teenagers. She was thrilled that Tara and Opie took up with each other so well and act like real siblings.

"What's your schedule look like?" Jax asked Tara. She handed him her paper. "Looks like we've got two classes together. English and P.E." He smiled. Having her in two of his classes would at least make him show up for those…most of the time.

"That's cool. At least I'll have someone I know." She answered.

"You'll have someone you know in every class because your schedule is the same as mine, my new best friend." Donna stated looking over her shoulder at Tara's schedule.

"That's even better." Tara grinned.

"The drama queen better than me?" Jax whispered in her ear, "I doubt it."

Tara felt a chill run down her spine when his hot breath blew against her, goosebumps formed on her arms.

Opie watched the exchange and cleared his throat. He'd have to remind Jax about his promise that Tara was off-limits for anything more than friendship. Jax got the hint and stepped back. Tara wondered what that was about but the first bell rang signaling everyone to get to their first class before she could ask.

Donna looped her arm through Tara's and pulled her down the hallway toward Math.

"Well…well…well…if it isn't the bitch who thinks she's all that." Judy glowered at Tara. "Losers sit over there."

"You better get moving over there then…" Tara retorted, nodding in the direction that Judy pointed to, "class is fixing to start." She sat a few seats behind the minions.

Donna held back a laugh. She was impressed by Tara's unwavering take no shit from anyone attitude.

"I've never seen anyone talk to her that way, new girl." A boy on Tara's left stated. She remembered seeing him outside of the party drinking with some of his football buddies. "I'm Talon."

"Tara."

"Nice to meet you, Tara." His answering smile was beautiful. Charming had its perks. It definitely had hot guys.

"You too." Tara grinned and turned her focus to Donna to break the trance this green eyed boy had her in. He definitely wasn't the hottest guy she had ever met, since Jax held that trophy but he was close. Top ten easily. Probably more like top five, if she was being honest.

"Okay class," Mr. Stark's loud voice settled everyone down, "we're going to start off with a pop quiz to see exactly where everyone is." Audible groans and boos were the response. "Settle down. Try your best. It will tell me what everyone needs to work on the most."

Tara flew through her test; this stuff was cake to her. Math wasn't her favorite subject but it came easy to her.

"Alright. Pass your papers to the person to your left and we'll grade these together and then they will all get turned into me." Mr. Stark stated.

"Beautiful and smart, I like that." Talon winked when he held up the paper showing Tara she got every question right. She had butterflies.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Ever thought about tutoring?" His brilliant smile was back, "I've never really considered a tutor before but someone as beautiful as you might help me focus"

Her heart was hammering against her chest, "I guess I could consider it."

The bell rung dismissing the class.

"Wow," Donna gushed, "Talon Davis called you beautiful. You do know that's only going to give Judy another reason to hate you. They dated all last year. Football star and future prom queen. Everyone thought they'd be together all through high school."

"Oh well," Tara shrugged, "that bitch can hate me all she wants. I couldn't care less."

"So how was class?" Opie placed his hands on each side of Donna's locker, kissing her softly.

"Tara had a good time." Donna giggled. "She got to bitch slap Judy with her words again and got called beautiful from Mr. Football himself."

"What?" Jax asked his attention focused on the conversation now rather than the girl across the hall licking a lollipop seductively.

"Talon Davis." Donna smirked, knowing how much Jax hated him. "He called Tara beautiful."

"Stop." Tara blushed again, "It was nothing. He was just being nice."

"Nothing?" Donna answered, still focused on Jax who was trying hard to keep his emotions in check. They were just friends. She could talk to anyone she wanted. "Is that why he stared at you through the whole class?" Donna chuckled and Jax gritted his teeth.

"Talon Davis is a pussy." Jax muttered.

Tara smirked, "anyone who doesn't run with the club is a pussy in your book though right?"

"Pretty much." Opie laughed.

"Well I thought he seemed nice enough." Tara smiled. "I guess I'll get the chance to form my own opinion when I tutor him."

"Tutor him?" Jax's head snapped back around. He clenched his fists at his side, trying to reign his jealous outburst back in, "told you he was a pussy." He forced a laugh.

"Well, I don't think asking for help makes him a pussy but…I'll take your opinions under advisement." Tara winked and followed Donna to English with Jax and Opie on their heels.

Donna covered her mouth, holding back her laugh when she caught sight of Talon sitting in the back of the class. Tara gently elbowed her, "Shhh." Jax gave him a death glare behind Tara's back. "There's four seats over there." Jax pointed to the opposite side of the room, smirking over his shoulder at Talon who was clearly wanting Tara to sit next to him, when she sat in the seat Jax had suggested.

"Don't get comfortable," Ms. Franklin announced, "this year I'm going to shake things up a bit. Some of you like to stick to your own crowd, I think we should switch things around." She pulled out a list of names. "When I call your name come to the seat I assigned you."

"Jackson Teller, you're here." She pointed to a seat in the front of the class. "Danielle Smith, you're here." Danielle clapped her hands in delight when she realized she'd be sitting next to the infamous Jax Teller; the man she had been trying to seduce in the hallway before class. She had become frustrated when he stopped watching her and turned his attention back on the new bitch.

"Talon Davis, you're here." She pointed to the next open seat. "Tara Knowles, here." Talon looked at Jax and smiled smugly. Jax gripped the underside of his seat, squeezing until his knuckles turned white. He wanted to rip Talon's head from his shoulders and kick it like a football through the uprights.

"Hey Jax." Danielle purred and brushed against him, flipping her hair.

"Hey Dani." Jax answered, but watched Tara closely.

She was getting frustrated by his lack of attention toward her, she rubbed her finger down over his jeans while Ms. Franklin was assigning the other seats. His eyes shot to hers, and she bit her lip and leaned in to whisper, "I was thinking that sucker was your cock in my mouth earlier. I wish it would have been. My pussy is wet just thinking about it." She pulled her hand back when Ms. Franklin made her way back up front.

Jax's cock responded to the girl's words. Tara was off-limits, Opie made that clear, so there was no reason he couldn't or _shouldn't_ take advantage of her offer to blow him. He definitely could use the release and quick. They have P.E. after lunch and he knew Coach Rhoades was going to make the girls change into those short gym shorts. Just imagining Tara's killer legs had his dick throbbing. He was definitely going to have to take this slut up on her offer. He leaned in and whispered, "I can make that happen darlin', meet me in the Janitor's closet downstairs after class." Danielle sat up straight and licked her lips.

Tara felt a surge of jealousy rush through her body catching sight of Jax leaning in close to another girl like he had done to her earlier and wondered what he had whispered to make her respond that way.

"Alright class," Ms. Franklin clapped her hands to silence the teenagers, "these will be your seats throughout the year unless I see a reason to adjust them later on. For now, I want you to spend time learning five new things about the person next to you. Tomorrow, we will go over them out loud. Get started."

Tara's jealousy raged even more when Jax and Dani rushed out the door together as soon as the bell sounded.

"English partners with Talon, huh?" Donna elbowed her.

"Yep, I could have worse partners." Tara shrugged. From what she saw of Talon's friends, she was thankful to have him sitting next to her than one of those guys.

"Definitely." Donna agreed. She kissed Opie goodbye before showing Tara how to get downstairs to their Science class. "Come on, we better hurry. We're going to be late."

The girls made their way downstairs at the same time that Dani opened the door wiping her mouth and Jax finished zipping up his jeans. She had a smirk on her face gazing at Tara and Jax stood stunned with his mouth gaped open wide. Tara was the last person he expected to walk down there. He hadn't even remembered she had a class down there…or maybe subconsciously he did and he wanted to make her jealous. He wasn't sure but the hurt in her eyes was almost more than he could bear.

Tara took in the scene in front of her. She knew what they were doing. It was obvious. What she didn't know is why it bothered her so much. They weren't together, so why did she care who he fucked in some funky old broom closet.

She didn't say a word, she brushed past the pair and into her next class.

"Hope you wore a condom," Donna grimaced, "I hear she's been with lots of nasty people." She chuckled, "but I guess that makes you two perfect for each other after all." She shook her head and hurried to catch up with Tara.

Jax felt like an ass. "Stupid." He muttered. He didn't know why he cared so much. They were friends, it's not like he cheated on her, but it still felt wrong. He felt wrong.

"You okay?" Donna sat down next to Tara. "He's kind of an ass sometimes."

Tara stared straight ahead, "I'm fine. Why?"

"You just seem upset after the porn show out there." Donna answered.

"Nope." Tara shook her head.

"Whatever you say." Donna replied realizing that Tara was not going to give anything away. "He probably just did it to make you jealous anyways."

"I fucked up bro." Jax dropped his head when he found Opie smoking out behind the school. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"Hurt who?" Opie crushed his smoke and turned to Jax.

"Tara. I was getting head from that chic with the big tits from 2nd period and Tara saw us. Well saw us coming out of the closet. Man, the look on her face…she looked at me like I betrayed her or something."

"I thought you and her were just friends?" Opie replied. "You promised you WOULDN'T go there with her." His tone was frustrated.

"We are friends…or at least we were until this. I've not made a move on her if that's what you're thinking. I want to. I'll admit that. I really like her. I mean I think that's obvious. She's the only chic who would have me worried if we're still friends because of some bullshit blowjob that wasn't even that good from some crow-eater in training."

Opie pondered his words, he had a point. "I'm sure she'll be okay. It's not like you cheated on her or anything. Just keep your dick in your pants when it comes to her. Fuck whoever you want, just not her."

Jax nodded. She was just a girl. A smokin' hot girl that had some magical ability to turn him into a pussy with just a look in his direction but she was still just a girl nonetheless. He couldn't or wouldn't let it ruin his lifelong friendship with Opie, but he did have to try to smooth things over with her. He knew he couldn't go without her in his life in some way or another.

"Hey," Jax caught up with Tara at lunch, "can we talk? It's important."

She looked in his eyes thoughtfully, she wanted to scream and curse at him, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. She nodded and followed him to the spot that he and Op go to smoke.

"Tara, I'm really sorry…"

"You don't have anything to apologize for." She interrupted.

"I feel like I do. So I'm sorry."

"It's all good." She forced a smile.

"You looked upset earlier so I just wanted to make sure everything was okay and we were good."

"My head was hurting earlier. Your…um…extracurricular activities had nothing to do with it. We're fine. Promise." She hoped her lie was believable.

He felt disappointed. He had been thinking she was upset with him but she seemed completely unfazed by it.

"Is that all?" She asked. Donna's statement replayed in her head. If he was indeed just trying to make her jealous well two can play that game.

"Yeah…" He muttered.

"Okay. I've got to get back inside I told Talon I'd eat lunch with him. See ya in P.E." She waved and walked toward the cafeteria.

"You're not really into that punk are you?" Jax jogged and caught up with her.

Tara shrugged, "I don't know. He's hot and he's a nice guy. He wants to hang out with me so why not?"

"You can do better, that's why." Jax protested.

"I appreciate this big brother protective thing you've got going but I don't need anyone protecting me. Talon is nice. He makes me laugh, so what's the big deal? It's not like I'm going to be fucking him in the closet." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not trying to be your brother, Tara." He had cut off her path to the cafeteria edging her back against the brick wall.

"Then what is this?" Her back bumped up against the wall. "All I've heard is how Talon is a punk, he's a pussy, I can do better," she paused, "I have a guy who seems to genuinely like me. I'm young. It's not like I'm planning my wedding or anything so what's the problem?"

He dropped his mouth to hers, his tongue pushing against hers, pulling her body flush against his. He pulled back after a few moments.

"What's wrong?" She panted gripping his shirt.

"FUCK!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I want you so fuckin' bad. You have no idea."

"I'm right here." She pulled him to her.

"I can't. You should go inside."

"What if I don't want to go inside. I want to be here…with you." She tried to kiss him again, but he pulled back and turned around. "Go inside, Tara. Now."

"Uh…" The hurt in her tone mirrored her expression, "Okay. Fine."

He slammed his fist into the brick wall, hearing a few of his knuckles break underneath. "FUCK!" He growled again. At least broken bones would be enough to get him sent home from this shit fest. He would have time to figure out how to fix this, how to get his girl, and keep his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Opie, Tara, and Donna found Jax at the clubhouse with a croweater. "I hope you wrapped your shit," Opie narrowed his eyes, "that was a high traffic zone you were ripping through."

Jax pushed past him to the bar to get a beer, "I did but thanks for the concern." He looked at Tara for the first time, who looked like she was going to puke. He turned around, he couldn't stomach the disappointment in her eyes.

Donna also noticed Tara's expression, "shouldn't you be getting ready for your date with Talon?"

Jax's head snapped back around, "you're going on a date with that pussy?"

Tara gritted her teeth, "YES!" She shouted. "He actually likes me. He doesn't kiss me and then tell me to get lost." She could feel tears building in her eyes so she stormed into the bathroom. She wouldn't let him see that he had gotten to her.

"What the fuck is she talking about?" Opie growled. "You kissed her?" She couldn't hear Jax's response but was confused by the anger in Opie's tone. "You gave me your word!"

"That's the only reason I stopped myself!" Jax shouted back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tara stomped back out in front of them. "You gave your word about what? Me?"

"Tara…" Opie started to try to explain.

She held up her finger silencing him, "I'm not talking to you." She turned to Jax, "Explain."

He blew out a frustrated breath, "I gave him my word that I wouldn't make a move on you. I'd keep things strictly on a friend level. Nothing more." He admitted.

Tara's nostrils flared in anger, "I can't believe this." She ran her hands angrily through her hair, "Why is it any of your business what I do?" She asked Opie. "You're NOT my father. You can't tell me who I can date or fuck or whatever the hell I want to do. What gives you the right to make that decision for me? Huh? Who the hell do you think you are? If I want to do this," She grabbed Jax's face pulling it to her and kissing him fiercely and then pushing him back, "there's not a damn thing you can say or do about it."

"I was only trying to look out for you." Opie sighed.

Jax was dazed, he had his finger on his lips that felt like they were on fire from the burning kiss she had just planted on him.

"I don't need anyone to look out for me." She hissed. "You know what? I don't have time for this. Donna's right, I've got to get ready for my date."

That snapped him out of his trance. "Wait."

"No, I'm sorry. I can't do this right now. You should have just told me the truth and we could have dealt with this together instead of sending me mixed signals. I have the chance to have a normal drama-free relationship and I have to see where it goes. I'm sorry." She gave him a small smile and walked away.

"Tara…" Jax called after her.

"Let her go bro." Opie stepped forward placing his hand on Jax's shoulder. "Everyone will be better off."

Jax spun around knocking Opie's hand off of him.

Opie held up his hands but defended his actions, "you can be pissed but I'm only looking out for everyone here. You're just thinking with your dick."

"You were the one person I thought would understand." Jax dropped his head. The pain, anger, and frustration showing in his eyes. "You think staying away from her will help? I can't even get away from her when I'm deep inside someone else. She's the only face I see. When I close my eyes, she's there. I can't get her out of my fuckin' head. She's only been here two weeks and she's got me so fucked up, I don't know which way is up anymore. This isn't about sex, it may have started out that way, I won't lie, but it escalated into so much more."

 **CRASHMYPARTY**

Talon knocked on the Winston's front door. Tara had agreed to meet him at Marco's but he decided to be a gentleman and pick her up at the house instead.

"Hey," Tara opened the door, she hadn't been expecting him, "I thought I was meeting you there?"

"I know, sorry, just thought I'd come pick you up instead. Is that okay?" He hadn't ever felt this nervous before a date.

"Yeah. It's fine. I'm almost ready. Come in, have a seat." She side stepped so he could get in.

"You must be Talon. I'm Grace. It's so nice to meet you." She beamed at the young man.

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am."

"So where are you kids going?" Grace questioned.

"Mom." Tara blushed. "Don't interrogate him."

"I'm not…" Grace chuckled.

"It's okay. We're going to have a pizza and catch a movie."

"And you'll have her home by 10:00, right son?" Piney added, walking into the house. "It is a school night."

"Yes sir." Talon answered, unfazed by the outlaw standing in front of him.

Tara was mortified. She grabbed her hoodie and ushered him outside. "Bye mom."

 **CRASHMYPARTY**

"So do you want to tell me what's going on?" Gemma sat down next to Jax who was still fuming.

"Nothing." He scowled.

"It didn't sound like nothing. It sounded like you were ready to throw your lifelong friendship away over a girl." Gemma pushed.

"Drop it, ma." He hissed jumping up from the chair and storming out.

"What was that about?" Clay asked.

"This new girl has him tore up. It's not like him. He's even fighting with Opie about it. Let them Prospect. Get them back on track."

Clay pondered her words, "he needs to work this shit out on his own. Prospecting won't help. It'll only add to his plate instead of taking away from it."

 **CRASHMYPARTY**

"I shouldn't have intervened." Opie found Jax sitting in the boxing ring behind the clubhouse. "The old man is happier than I've ever seen him. I didn't want anything to mess that up." He explained.

"And you thought I would mess it up?" Jax lit up his smoke taking a long drag.

"They don't call you Prince of Charming for nothing."

"It's different with her." Jax balled up his fists, interrupting him.

"Maybe it is or maybe it's the chase that's clouding your brain. I just didn't want to see her hurt and then they bail, breaking the old man's heart."

"You really can't see it can you? How much I care about her." He growled.

Opie shrugged, "I can see that you care about her, but she's a chic man their feelings are so much more intense. What seems like nothing to us…just sex…means so much more to them. They start planning weddings and shit. I know Donna was the same way when we first hooked up."

Jax chuckled, his mood lightning, "except when it came to Donna you weren't far behind the wedding plans. She had you pussy whipped within days." He passed the smoke to Opie, "I really like her bro, it's not just about sex but when or if that happens, I'm still going to be there the next day feeling the same way I am now."

"Okay." Opie agreed, "the old man's not going to like it but whatever you and her decide to do, it's not my business. Just know that if you do hurt her, I'll kick your ass."

"Bro, if I do something to hurt her, I'll stand still and let you beat my ass. I won't even try to stop you. That's how serious I am right now."

"Deal," Opie laughed, "not like you'd be able to stop me."

"Yeah, we'll see about that bitch." Jax joked. The two wrestled around the ring.

"See you were worried for nothing. They're fine." Clay hugged Gemma watching the two teenagers.

"I hope you're right." Gemma answered.

 **CRASHMYPARTY**

"Thank you for dinner and a movie. I had a great time." Tara rocked nervously back and forth on her heels on her front porch.

"I did too," Talon took her hand in his, "we should do it again sometime."

"Okay, I'd like that." She grinned.

Opie and Jax walked into the yard.

"Well I guess I should get going. It's getting late. Goodnight, Tara." He leaned in and kissed her softly.

Jax stiffened. "Easy bro," Opie whispered, "throwing a bitch fit won't help matters." Jax sighed. He knew he was right.

"Goodnight, see you at school."

"Did you have a good night?" Jax swallowed his pride and asked her politely.

"I had a great time." She answered and walked inside.

"Tara," Opie followed behind her, "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I know that I was wrong. Forgive me?"

She sighed, placing her hands on her hips, "yes, but don't let it happen again. I'm fully capable of taking care of myself, but I appreciate you caring enough about me to try." She looked to Jax who was standing quietly behind Opie, "can I talk to you in private?"

He nodded and followed her back outside.

"I understand and respect the loyalty to Opie. He's your best friend. You should have talked to me but I understand so we are okay too."

"Thank you." Jax sighed in relief. "So what's going on with Talon?"

"He asked me to go out with him again." She answered honestly.

"Oh." His face fell. He wanted her to be happy but he wanted more than anything to be the man who made her happy.

She rubbed his face lightly with the pad of her thumb, "goodnight."

"Goodnight." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Tara spent the night restlessly tossing and turning in her bed. She wanted to weigh her options carefully and do what was best for her and everyone else involved.

On one hand she had the infamous sexy Jackson Teller. The boy who could make her heart beat erratically anytime he's in a close proximity.

On the other, she had Talon. They could have a normal relationship. One that revolved around football games, movies, food, and just fun. It was every teenager's dream.

Tara couldn't help but wonder if it was her dream. There was a part of her that was screaming HELL NO. She also found it appealing-the normal teenager lifestyle rather than the Outlaw ways she'd been raised in since her father died.

 **CRASHMYPARTY**

"Hey baby," the crow-eater brushed up against him the moment he walked into the clubhouse, "you wanna have some fun?"

Jax thought for a moment and pushed her into his dorm room, shoving her face down on his cock. "You wanna service me? Get to it." She wasn't expecting this attitude from him. He was known for his way with words, especially with the women.

"Now how about some fun for me?" She purred after his juices exploded in her mouth.

"My cock in your throat not fun enough darlin?" He teased.

"You know it was baby…my pussy needs that big cock to fill it up. I need you sexy."

He briefly considered giving her what she wanted but the disappointment in Tara's eyes when she caught him with the last girl haunted him. "Get out." He growled.

He held his head in his hands, feeling ashamed of his actions for the first time. He didn't understand why he felt so guilty, they weren't dating. She was going on dates with other people, so why did he care so damn much?

 **CRASHMYPARTY**

"No. Not yet. Five more minutes." Tara groaned when the alarm clock blared out it's annoying beeping. She slapped the snooze button and covered her head with her pillow. "I can skip one day of school." She muttered to herself. "No you can't. Get up. Get it together Knowles." She sighed, frowning, but throwing the covers off of herself.

She groggily opened the bathroom door to find Jax standing there naked. Her mouth dropped open. "I'm…I'm…shit…I'm s…sorry." She stammered, her cheeks flushing scarlet red. She turned around and shut the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Opie questioned, biting back a laugh. The redness in her face told him everything he needed to know.

"I thought he left." Tara muttered, shaking her head.

"He did." Opie chuckled, "but he came back late last night."

"That would have been great to know." She glared at him for laughing. "Hurry up in there. Some of us still need a shower." She pounded on the door.

"Okay…Okay." Jax opened the door, "It's all yours." He motioned for her to enter, "but you know… you saw mine…it's only fair I get to see yours." He smirked when she blushed again.

"Asshole." She shoved past him, locking the door behind her.

In the shower she allowed her mind to wander. He was big even without an erection, with one he'd be massive. She trailed her fingers down her body, caressing herself, imagining him. "Stop imagining it…and just have him. He's more than willing." She thought to herself. Her mind began to drift to having him in all ways, a relationship, their first time, what he would feel like inside of her.

"Tara honey, you need to hurry you're going to be late for school." Grace knocked, pulling Tara back into reality.

"Coming." Tara called out, turning off the water. She towel-dried her hair and threw it up into a messy pony tail, there was not enough time to fix it. She let too much time pass by while she day-dreamed of Jax Teller.

Jax and Opie were waiting for her outside. She had made up her mind. She was going to make her move on Jax. **HE** was what she wanted, not some cliché teenage love story. With Jax there would be no popularity contests, trying to fit in with the cool kids to be with him. It would just be him, her, and their crazy extended outlaw family.

"Sorry about earlier," Jax gently nudged her, "I should have locked the door. I wasn't thinking." Normally he wouldn't apologize but he could sense how uncomfortable or embarrassed she was.

"It's cool. It's my fault anyways. I should have knocked." She left out the fact that she wouldn't change it if she could. "I'll see you guys later." She ran off ahead to catch up with Donna.

Jax huffed in frustration, thinking she was running off to find Talon.

 **CRASHMYPARTY**

"I want to be with Jax." Tara whispered as soon as she found Donna in the hallway.

"What?" Donna spun around facing her, "I thought you wanted to be with Talon, did things not go well on your date?"

"No, they did. Talon's great. He's everything a girl could want."

"Then what's the problem?" Donna arched her eyebrows in confusion.

"He's not Jax." Tara shrugged.

"Okay. Well you know Jax wants this too so why are you standing here talking to me instead of in a make out session with him?" Donna giggled.

"For one, It's time for class." Tara looked up and grinned when the bell sounded.

"Second?" Donna pushed.

"I'm worried about how I came to the conclusion that I wanted him." Tara bit her lip, wondering if she should continue.

"Well you can't stop now. Dish." Donna looked around the classroom picking two empty seats in the back corner since the teacher hadn't come in yet.

"I walked in on him…naked…then my brain clicked. I want him. So do I really feel this way and I really want him or is it my crazy hormones making me think I do when in all honesty I want…" She paused when Talon walked toward them.

"Hey Tara, I just wanted to say I had a lot of fun last night." Talon smiled.

"I did too." She answered, giving him a small smile.

"I'm not trying to be rude but do you mind if I talk to her a minute in private?" Donna asked, "I have some girl stuff going on and that's what we were in the middle of when you walked up. Sorry."

"Oh yeah. My bad. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll talk to you later." He walked away.

"Now…continue." Donna insisted when he walked away.

Tara grinned, shaking her head. "I just don't know if it's my hormones going crazy because I saw his fully unclothed body," her mouth watered replaying the image, "or if it just jumpstarted my brain to make a decision."

"Maybe you should just have sex with him and see how you feel then." Donna winked.

"I thought about that," Tara admitted, "but I think that would only complicate matters more."

"You're probably right. That's a tough one. Good luck finding the answer." Donna chuckled. She really didn't know what to tell her, if she told her to pick Talon she would be betraying Jax and if she tells her to pick Jax, there's a damn good chance she'll get her heart broken.

"Thanks buddy. I appreciate the help." Tara muttered sarcastically.

"Anytime. No seriously, they're both really great options. Talon is sexy as hell and well rounded, he already has a full ride to college. Jax is one of my best friends. He's smart, he's handsome, he's got a lot to offer. The only problem is getting him to offer it, but you're the one person I think he's legitimately into. That's saying a lot for him. I'm glad I'm not in your shoes, it's a tough decision."

Tara nodded and class began. The girls made their way back to their seats. Tara was zoned out for most of the class, she couldn't care less about the equations Mr. Stark had written on the board for them to figure out. She chewed on the cap of her pen, her mind solely on Jax. Was he a good fit for her? Was it all a hormonal attraction? Is that what is was for him? These were all questions that replayed on repeat. They were questions that she needed the answers to and wasn't going to be able to concentrate until she got them.

 **CRASHMYPARTY**

"Come with me, we need to talk." Tara pushed Jax toward the exit. She jumped from her seat and rushed out to find him the minute the bell dismissing class rang.

"Okay…" He smirked but let her lead the way. She led him around the back of the school to the spot that he had kissed her. "What's this about? You wanting to see me naked again?" He winked.

"Maybe." She stared at him, his expression shifted. He couldn't tell if she was joking or not but his cock responded to her words. "I need to know what is this?"

"What is what?" His brow furrowed in confusion.

"This." She gestured between the two of them. "You and me. What do you want from me? Sex? More than sex? A relationship?"

He raked his hands over his face, "what's this about?"

"I need to know." She replied, "what is this to you?"

"What is it to you?" He questioned.

"I asked you first, Jackson."

He sighed, "I like you, Tara. You know that. I think that's pretty clear."

"I know you like me, but that doesn't answer my question. What do you want from me?"

"I don't know." He dropped his head. He hadn't given it much thought- as much as he thought about her, he hadn't been prepared to answer these questions.

"Okay," she squeezed her eyes shut in disappointment, "that's all I needed to know. I guess I'll see you later."

"Tara, wait." He pulled her back, "it's not about sex. Not all about it anyways. I mean yes, I've thought about sex…" He took a deep breath, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's not all I've thought about. I want to have a relationship with you, not one based solely on sex…although I'm all for the idea of having lots of it…" He winked.

She nodded, "so you want to be my _boyfriend_?" She felt silly for asking but she really needed to know where they stood.

"Yes," he nodded, "I think I do."

"You think you do or you do?" She questioned, biting her lip.

He pulled her into him, kissing her softly. "Does that answer your question?"

"What about other girls?"

"What other girls?" He tilted his head, staring at her. She's beautiful, more beautiful than he had ever realized until that moment.

"All of them." She answered.

"Babe the only girl I'm interested in…is you." He took her hands in his.

"What about when you're angry with me? I will piss you off. I'm outspoken more than I'm not. We will get into disagreements, probably a lot of them given our stubbornness. So I need to know, are you going to run off and let some random slut into your pants because you're upset with me? I need to know now before I let this go any further."

"You really have no idea how much I care about you, do ya?" He stepped back so he could gaze in her eyes. "I've wanted you since the first day I saw you."

"That hasn't stopped you from screwing around. The croweater at the clubhouse, the croweater in training in the closet, and whoever else you've been with."

"You can't hold that against me, Tara. We weren't together." He scowled. He was getting angry. "I didn't even care for them; they were just an outlet to release some frustration."

"I'm not holding it against you. I just need to make sure if I agree to this, you won't use someone else as an 'outlet.' Cheating of any kind is a deal breaker for me. I will say fuck you without a second thought the **first** time you get a blow job, hand job, full blown fuck, or what the hell ever from someone who isn't me."

"Okay." He nodded, "I can live with that, but it goes both ways. If you're with me, that's it. Talon and anyone else can move the fuck on."

"Okay." She agreed.

"Okay? So does that mean it's settled?"

"I don't know." She bit back a smile, "You haven't asked me yet."

He rolled his eyes, this girl was playing with him, "Tara Knowles, will you be my girlfriend?" He felt ridiculous. He never thought he'd ever utter those words to anyone.

"We'll see." She winked. "I think it's a definite possibility."

 _ **Author's note: Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I had asked a question on the facebook page wondering who all thought I should let Tara date Talon a while to make Jax jealous and received a lot of mix reviews. I decided to take this a different route for now, but you will see more of Talon. I hope the ones who voted yes enjoyed the update and aren't too disappointed in the change of direction. There will still be some jealousy, it's Jax after all, the king of Jealousy.**_

 _ **To my Guest reviewer Jennifer, I can't email you when there's an update since I can't reply to a guest review. If you create an account instead of using a guest account, and follow/ favorite the story or author you will receive an email when an update has been posted. Yes, I have several other stories posted. If you click on my name, it should bring up a list of all of them. Thank you for taking the time to read and review.**_

 _ **I ask that everyone please take the time to let me know what you thought of the update. Your reviews are a great motivator.**_

 _ **I'm planning to work on some of my other stories next so there will be a delay in updates on this one…unless I can't focus on those which has been the case the last few times I've tried to update them.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"So here's the deal," Tara stomped into the dining room where her mom and Piney sat, "Opie get your ass in here so you can hear this too." She yelled.

"Tara Grace, language." Grace scolded.

"Can I help you?" Opie moped into the room looking like he had been asleep.

"Yes you can, sit down." She gestured toward the empty chair.

Piney chuckled at the girl's bossiness, "what's this about sweetheart?"

"I'm going to formally announce that I like Jax. I'm going to date him…or whatever…" she shrugged, "and all three of you are going to have to get used to that idea."

Piney's laughter subsided, "that's a bad idea." He shook his head.

"Well, as I said I'm going to do it and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Tara!" Grace shouted. "I don't know where this attitude is coming from but it better stop…right now!"

"I'm tired of people trying to run my life, and right now at least for this moment I want to be with him."

"You have to understand…" Piney started.

"No, you have to understand, you're NOT my father, therefore you can't tell me who I can or can't be with. I know all about his reputation and this is what I want." She blew out an exasperated breath, "look I respect the fact that you're married to my mom. You're good for her, yada yada, but you have to respect that I've been doing things on my own for years now. I know how the club works. I know all about the playboys that treat girls like their own sex slaves but I'm willing to take that chance with Jax. That's final." Tara folded her arms over her chest expecting an explosion from her new stepfather.

"Go to your room, young lady. I don't know who you think you are talking to us like that. THIS is NOT how things will be done here. I'm the parent, you're the child!" Grace shook her head in frustration.

"It's okay sweetheart," Piney rubbed Grace's back, "if she wants to date Jackson Teller and get her heartbroken, then we should let her make that mistake." His calmness shocked the hell out of Tara. "I know I'm not your father," he sighed, "but if you ever talk to me like that again, I will bend you over my knee and whip that ass. You want respect? Give it to others and maybe they'll show some to you." Piney's normally calm tone a little harsher than normal.

"Are you done with your little rant? I'm exhausted." Opie yawned. Tara nodded. "Good. For the record, I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt, but he seems to really care about her. I don't think he'll treat her like the others. He wants a relationship with her, which is a first for him. I'm going back to bed now. Goodnight." Opie staggered back into his room.

"You should get to bed too, Tara." Grace narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"Night." Tara grinned. The three weren't going to fight her on Jax which stunned her. She was prepared to say a lot more if needed but thrilled that it went easier than she anticipated. She couldn't wait to see Jax in the morning and let him know that everything was good to go with their new relationship.

…CrashMyParty…..

"So Tara's set on you and her being together." Opie told Jax. He climbed out his bedroom window instead of going back to sleep like he had originally planned. He wanted to remind Jax of his promise before his pain in the ass sister let him in on the "good" news. "She jumped everyone's shit telling us that she would be with you and there was nothing anyone could do about it."

"Really?" Jax smirked picturing Tara laying down the law to her new family.

"Yup," Opie rolled his eyes but couldn't help the grin, "she's a cocky little shit. Look bro, I see how much you like her but let's keep it that way okay? If things start to go sideways and you realize it was all about the chase, let her down easy? Don't be a dick to her. Deal?"

Normally Jax would be pissed. He hated people overstepping and getting in his business, but this was Opie. He meant well and really did have both of their best interest at heart. "Yeah. Deal. You don't have anything to worry about though, it's different with her. Hell, I don't know what it is but she gets to me in ways I never imagined." He hated sounding like a pussy-whipped bitch, especially since he hadn't even got any pussy yet, but it was the truth.

Opie nodded, "well the old man seems to be on board with letting her make her own mistakes." He chuckled, "so you shouldn't have any tension unless her mom or yours steps in."

Jax grimaced at the thought of either parent getting involved. He didn't know Grace too well yet but Gemma could be a pain in the ass more often than not.

Opie laughed at Jax's expression, "better you than me." He slapped Jax on the back, "I'm gonna head back home, just wanted to give you a heads up….and remind you about that promise you made earlier." He winked before jogging back toward his house.

Jax tossed and turned in his bed, fighting the urge to go crawl through Tara's window. He had a feeling after Tara's revelation Piney or Grace would be on high alert and getting busted crawling through her window could be a bad start to their relationship-or a funny one-depending on who you are.

…CrashMyParty….

"I told my mom, Piney, and Opie that I'm going to be with Jax." Tara rushed to Donna's side the minute she saw her at school.

"How'd that go?" Donna asked, instantly dropping her phone in her locker wanting to hear more.

"Better than expected. They pretty much said I can do what I want but not to come crying to them when he breaks my heart." Tara momentarily frowned thinking about his reputation that everyone is so concerned about. Her excitement got the best of her and her giddy-grin was plastered back on her face, "so I'm gonna tell him today that we can do this."

"That's awesome girl." Donna bit back a smile, she was happy for her friend but worried like everyone else.

"Hey." Jax and Opie sauntered up to the girls. "How was your night?" Jax asked.

"Good." Tara answered, playing it cool. She wanted to toy with him for a little bit, hoping Opie hadn't ruined her news. "You?"

"Mine was boring-was ready to come to back to school-believe it or not." He shrugged.

"Not." Tara giggled. "You wanting to be at school. Sorry, I just can't see it."

"Well you see, there's this new girl that goes there now and makes this hell hole worth it." He winked.

"Oh? Anyone I know?" She asked, holding back her smile.

"Nah, probably not." Jax teased, pulling her by the hand to a quieter spot in the hall. "So you done any thinking?"

"Yeah. Tons." She answered, biting the inside of her cheek.

"And?" He pushed.

"And what?" The laughter was bubbling in her throat.

"What have you been thinking about?"

"Lots of things. Breakfast, homework, what I wanted to wear today. You know normal things."

"Is that all?" He sighed. "You haven't thought about answering my question?"

"What question?" She grinned. "Remind me."

He leaned forward planting a small kiss on her lips, "be my girlfriend?"

"Well…" she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I think I can do that."

His lips were on hers instantly, the kiss was long and passionate, his dick was throbbing against his jeans. When the bell rung he intertwined his fingers with hers and walked her to class.

The girls hated her immediately, even more so than before. Even they could see the difference in the way he treated her and the way he treated every other female. She was public enemy number 1 to the entire female population at Charming High and she loved every minute of it.

 **a/n: Please Review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
